


Love is a Bowl of Tomato Rice Soup

by lilymae92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymae92/pseuds/lilymae92





	Love is a Bowl of Tomato Rice Soup

The warm scent of tomatoes pierced through the bunker like a breath of fresh air, the pot on the stove heated to the perfect temperature. Dean smiled down at the soup, proud that he had been able to find the family recipe tucked away in his backpack. Castiel sat at the table closest to the kitchen, watching the man from behind as he cooked. It was surreal… seeing the man in a good mood. That was something hard to come by in the recent days.

Sam was sprawled out on the couch, their new television propped on a desk in front of him, giving him something to do while he was on forced bed rest by Dean. Cas could hear the muted sound of the conversations through the doors, some late night drama being played out on screen. He looked from Dean to his hands, and then to the beer he had got for the two of them. Well, mostly for Dean. Beer didn’t do much for him except wet his lips.

Dean carefully moved from the stove, placing two full bowls at the end. One for him, one for Cas. Sam would eat when he was ready… He smiled at his accomplishment and moved to grab two spoons, passing one to Cas before he took his seat.

“Tomato rice soup…” he smiled soft, looking over to the disheveled angel, “Something my mom used to make me when I was sick, or upset…” He raised a brow, “Thought it might do you good.”

Their reunion hadn’t been spectacular. Cas showed up on their doorstep with a six pack, obvious on his face that he had just gone through some emotional trauma. Dean could tell that he wasn’t ready to talk… and that was okay. Well, it wasn’t… but it was something he was going to have to be okay with, because he knew the angel wouldn’t talk until he was ready.

So instead of pushing, like he always did…

He made soup.

Castiel looked down at the soup for a moment, then back up, taking in a breath, “Thank you, Dean…” He slid over one of the beers after opening it, muttering, “It means a lot to me that you would do this.”

Dean didn’t push the drink away, nor did he drink it, “Nah, man… it’s just soup.”

There was a glint in Cas’ eyes as he nodded, beginning to eat, taking his time. He had always wanted to try the soup he had heard so much about. He had often seen the transformation in Dean’s countenance at an early age when his mother made him the same soup… How he went from utterly wrecked, to pure smiles and joy. He never understood what was so special about it, but now… he knew.

It wasn’t the soup. It was the person that made the soup. It was the love that went into it. It was the fact that when Dean was little and he was upset, his mom was there for him to make him feel better, and the fact that she made soup for him to achieve that… was just something he associated. 

Soup wasn’t what made Dean feel better…

It was that that was how his mother showed him that she loved him.

When he thought about it, it made him smile soft. The first true smile he had had in a long while. His eyes were still focused on the soup, Dean’s voice slightly softened as he asked, “Is it good?”

Cas peeked up, the shine in his eyes finally returning, “Yeah… Yeah, Dean… It’s great.”


End file.
